Beautiful Force
by DBZVegeta
Summary: [WIP] Duo's worried that Heero hasn't returned from his mission and wonders if he is to blame. HxD TxQ Wx? SEQUEL to You Make Me Feel So.. storyid1344525
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing only the story below.  
  
Sequel to You Make Me Feel So.(storyid=1344525)  
  
Beautiful Force  
  
By DBZ Vegeta  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
Duo paced restlessly back and forth in front of the fireplace. Heero had been gone now for three days and he was beginning to get worried. His mind frantically swirled in a haze of emotions, ranging from outright worry to hysterical amusement.  
  
'I think I must be going crazy.' he thought, as his hands came up to bury themselves in his tangled hair. Pulling his braid around, he peered disgustedly at the fraying mass. 'I can't even think straight enough to take care of my pride and joy.' he snorted loudly.  
  
"Duo, are you all right?" came a soft voice from the doorway. He turned to see Quatre peering worriedly at him with his turquoise blue eyes. He sighed heavily as he turned away from him and looked back into the cold fireplace. Quatre was the only other pilot in the safehouse right now, the others where also out on different missions.  
  
"I'm fine, Quatre." he whispered softly. He didn't even know that Quatre had moved across the room, until his hand came down upon his shoulder.  
  
"Duo, what's bothering you? I can tell something is not right." he said, tightening his grip when Duo made to move away from him.  
  
"I'm fine." Duo said as he finally pulled away and turned around, pasting a bright grin on his face. He looked down into Quatre eyes, seeing the doubt contained within them. "Really Q-man, I'm fine. Hey, I'm off to take a shower. Talk to ya later."  
  
Quatre shook his head as he watched Duo bounce out of the room, knowing that he had been putting up a front. Ever since Heero had left three days ago, Duo had been moping around the safehouse. He wasn't too sure what had happened between the two, but he was going to find out.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero leaned heavily against a tree, panting with the effort to stay upright. He could see the safehouse from where he stood, but it seemed like it was a hundred miles away. Darkness had begun to creep forward as he painfully pushed himself off the tree and staggered unerringly towards the house. The only thought on his mind was that he needed to see Duo.  
  
~*~  
  
A heavy thud brought the two pilots currently sharing the safehouse to their feet, both reaching for their weapons. With silent glances they turned in opposite directions, one heading for the front door, the other the kitchen door.  
  
Duo discreetly leaned up against the wall next to the front door, his pistol held ready for action. Cautiously, he pushed the curtain covering the windows along side of the door back to peer out into the darkness of the night. He frowned when he noticed a dark lump laying on the stairs leading to the porch.  
  
Slowly reaching out, he pulled open the door ready for any action, as the light from inside slowly spilled forth to illuminate the figure laying across the steps. The messy chocolate brown hair tumbled forward to cover the man's face, Duo stared hard before starting forward to kneel next to the body. Reaching out, he gently shifted the man until he rolled him over.  
  
"Heero!" The startled cry that broke from his lips brought Quatre running.  
  
Quatre dashed around the corner of the house to see Duo cradling Heero to his chest. Skidding to a halt next to him, he saw tears streaking down Duo's cheeks as he rocked back and forth. Noticing the dark stain on the side of Heero's shirt, he knew that they needed to get him inside and patched up.  
  
"Duo, we need to get Heero inside." he said gently as he knelt next to the pair on the porch. Duo only clutched the unconscious pilot closer are Quatre attempted to pull him up out of his arms. Sighing heavily, Quatre turned and looked up into Duo's face reaching up gently to cover his check with his hand.  
  
"Duo, look at me." he insisted forcefully. Duo's eyes crept slowly up from Heero to focus on Quatre, his eyes full of tears and confusion. "Duo, we have to take Heero inside and see how badly hurt he is."  
  
Duo nodded slowly, understanding Quatre's words, but he felt as if everything had suddenly be shoved into slow motion. Quatre's word dripping like slow molasses, even his movements seemed to be like they were trapped underwater. He didn't protested when Quatre scooped up Heero in his arms and carried him inside. He could only sit on the porch and stare blindly after the retreating pair.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre hastily carried his heavy burden into the house and up the stairs to the boy's room. Grunting at the effort, he gently deposited Heero on his bed. 'Who knew that he would be so heavy. Must be all muscle.' he thought as he turned and rushed into the small bathroom and returning with a first aid kit.  
  
Writing off the tee-shirt Heero was wearing, Quatre cut it off and gasped at the extent of the injuries he uncovered. Amazed that Heero had even made it back to the safehouse, all the he knew was that his injuries were beyond his skills. They would have to call in Sally to help them. He just hoped the Heero would make it until she was able to arrive.  
  
Laying the heavy gauze pad on the seeping wound, Quatre dashed out of the room and to the laptop setup in the living room. Sending a coded message to Sally, he turned and hurried outside to find Duo still sitting on the porch where he had left him.  
  
"Duo." he said as he kneeled down next to the obviously grieving boy. "Duo, I need your help with Heero."  
  
Duo looked sluggishly up at Quatre, trying to comprehend what he was saying His gaze turned away from him and refocused on the blood covering his hands. All he could see was the blood that stained his hands, Heero's blood.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre yelled. "I'm sorry about this." he murmured as he drew back his arm and slapped Duo soundly across the face.  
  
"Hey, what was that for!" yelled a startled Duo as his hand came up to cover his now throbbing cheek.  
  
"Duo, forget about it. I need your help with Heero, he's hurt badly. I need you to take care of him, while I see if Sally has answered the message I sent her." Quatre said quickly, standing up and pulling Duo up with him.  
  
"Heero's hurt?" he questioned, his eyes once again loosing their focus.  
  
"Duo, stay with me. Heero needs your help." Quatre yelled, shaking Duo hard.  
  
"Heero needs my help." Duo said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Yes, Duo. Heero needs you to patch him up, like you have done before." Quatre coaxed the young man inside and pushed him towards the stairs. "Help Heero, Duo."  
  
Duo looked at the staircase in front of him as Quatre darted back into the living room. 'Heero needed him.' his mind repeated. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind of the morbid thoughts that were racing through them. He was Shingami, the God of Death. He could handle a little blood to help his friend.  
  
His mind finally cleared, he quickly hurried up the stairway and down the hall to Heero's room. Opening the door, he stopped as he looked at the pale man laying on the bed, his bloodied tee-shirt cut away and laying on the floor, and blood-soaked bandages covering his left side, near his hip. Biting back the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him, he quickly hurried to Heero's side. He picked up another stack of gauze and pressed it against the bloody bandages, not giving into the temptation to peek at the damage beneath, knowing that it was better to continue to try and stop the bleeding before repairing the damage.  
  
Reaching out with his free hand, he brushed back the hair that had fallen over Heero's face, concerned by the cool, clammy feeling to his skin. He must have lost quite a bit of blood to be this cold. Reaching over, Duo pulled the blankets up and over Heero, leaving the area that he was tending uncovered.  
  
"Heero, what happened to you?" Duo whispered softly as his hand once again came back up to Heero's face, tracing along the unconscious boy's cheek. Biting his lip, he looked away from the pale face, back to the bandage beneath his hand. The bleeding had appeared to be slowing as the gauze beneath his fingers was only lightly spotted. Hearing a soft sound behind him, Duo turned to see Quatre standing in the doorway.  
  
"Sally will be here inside of the next hour. Luckily she was nearby. I sent coded messages to both Trowa and Wufei, they both responded saying that their missions are nearly complete and will be back here within the next two days." Quatre said as he walked across the room and set a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Are you all right now?"  
  
"I'm fine, Quat. Sorry about freaking out on you like that, normally I don't do that." Duo said, a slight flush creeping across his cheeks. He turned his head away from Quatre's knowing gaze and looked back down at Heero.  
  
"It's all right, Duo. I probably would have acted the same if it had been Trowa on the front porch." Quatre watched as Duo smoothed the covers tighter around the unconscious pilot. "Have you told him yet, Duo?"  
  
"There's nothing to tell." Duo whispered, shaking his head, "I have no right to say such things to him, Quatre."  
  
"But, Duo. . ."  
  
"Quatre, shouldn't Sally be here soon. You probably should meet her and show her the path up to the house."  
  
"Fine Duo, but we are going to talk about this again." Quatre said, his lips thinning in his frustration.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
A/N: I wasn't planning on posting this story until it had been completed, but I have run into a snag with my writing and needed a little inspiration in the form of reader feedback. Please let me know what you think about this story and any ideas on what you, the reader would like to see. Thanks for reading.  
  
~DBZ Vegeta 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing only the story below.  
  
Sequel to You Make Me Feel So.(storyid=1344525)  
  
Beautiful Force  
  
By DBZ Vegeta  
  
~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
Quatre had left and returned shortly with Sally, who upon her arrival ejected Duo and Quatre from Heero's room. Duo paced restlessly back and forth in front of the fireplace, while Quatre sat quietly in an arm chair watching the agitated pilot. Duo's hands knotted tightly in his long braid, his face twisted with an inner torment.  
  
"Duo, calm down. Heero will be all right, he's strong. He has been hurt worse than this before and survived." Quatre said gently.  
  
"But, Quatre, it's all my fault that he's hurt. If I hadn't distracted him before he left for his mission then he wouldn't have been hurt." Duo cried, anguish filling his voice, his hands almost tearing the hair in his braid apart.  
  
"Duo, enough!" yelled Quatre, standing up and grabbing the other pilot by the shoulders, shaking him hard. "Nothing that you did caused Heero to get hurt."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"No buts, if he was supposed to of been hurt on this mission, then nothing you could have said or done would have stopped it from happening." Quatre said softly, wrapping his arms around the distressed young man. Duo collapsed forward into Quatre's arms, his emotions surging forth as he began to cry softly.  
  
Sally stood in the doorway surveying the tableau unfolding before her. Quatre was seated on the couch with Duo's head cradled in his lap, the other boy's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. The braided pilot's face was streaked with tears, his eyes shut while Quatre gently stroked his hair back from his face.  
  
"Sally." Quatre said quietly, as he caught sight of her standing in the doorway. Duo's eyes snapped open as he bolted upright from the couch. He stopped suddenly at the sight of the bloodied rag suspended from Sally's fingers.  
  
"Duo. Quatre. I managed to stop the bleeding and stitch up Heero's wounds. But he is going to need a lot of rest for him to get better. He lost a great deal of blood. That means no missions for at least three weeks." Sally said sternly, as she stowed the rag in her pocket, breaking Duo's transfixed gaze.  
  
"How can we ever thank you, Sally?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Just keep him down and don't let him rip open those wounds. I will be back in two weeks to check on him. If you need me before then, you know how to reach me." she said, turning to head out the front door.  
  
"Oh, Duo. Heero's awake and asking for you." she called as she stepped out the front door. A mischievous grin creasing her lips as she watched the braided pilot thunder quickly up the stairs and disappear from sight.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero heard the whispers of conversation from downstairs and then the loud sound of someone tearing up the stairs. A small smirk crossed his lip as he knew that it was probably Duo. The boy didn't do anything quiet, except when he was purposefully stalking, and then he could even, at times, manage to slip by him.  
  
Hearing a creak of the door and a thud, Heero turned his head to look at the braided-hair pilot peeling himself off the floor. Duo's lavender-blue eyes came up and locked with his. He could see the relief that flooded through those beautiful depths.  
  
"Heero, you're awake. Are you all right?" Duo yelled loudly as he jumped across the space between them and latched madly onto the boy laying in the bed.  
  
"Hn, watch it" Heero groaned loudly as Duo landed on his chest. Duo jerked back suddenly, remorse filling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Heero. I forgot." he said, bowing his head in shame for his actions. His fingers once again latched on to the end of his braid.  
  
"I'm fine, idiot." Heero murmured softly, looking lovingly at the bowed chestnut head in front of him.  
  
"Heero, what happened? How'd you get hurt?" Duo asked in a rush of breath, his face still turned away from his.  
  
"I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Heero said vaguely, his thoughts turning cold at the returned memory.  
  
Duo looked up, in time to see the hardened look in Heero's cobalt blue eyes. 'Something must have happened that he didn't expect.' Duo thought. He watched as Heero took a deep breath and shut his eyes. His breathing evened and soon was in a restful sleep. Duo sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the sleeping boy, his face pale with small lines of pain formed around his eyes.  
  
"Never again. Never again am I going to let you get hurt because of me." Duo whispered softly as he leaned down and dropped a light kiss on Heero's brow. Standing quietly, he picked up the chair from the desk and placed it next to the bed before sitting and watching the other pilot sleep.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it was a good place to leave off. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Tell me what you think and if there is anything you would like to see in this story.  
  
Thanks for reading ~ DBZ Vegeta 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing only the story below.  
  
Sequel to You Make Me Feel So. . .(storyid=1344525)  
  
Beautiful Force  
  
By DBZ Vegeta  
  
~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
"How long has Duo been like this Quatre?" whispered Wufei from the doorway of Heero's room. He and Trowa had returned from their mission only moments ago and had wanted to check on their injured comrade.  
  
Duo stirred slightly at the sound, but then fell back asleep in the awkward position that he held in the chair. Seeing that he was still asleep, Quatre waved the other two pilots out of the doorway and down the stairs. Reaching the living room, Quatre looked so forlorn that Trowa immediately pulled him into his embrace and sat down on the couch with him cradled in his lap. Wufei took the arm chair across from the pair and waited expectantly for the explanation.  
  
"You know the basics of what happened, two nights ago Heero returned severely wounded and Sally came to patch him up. Duo at first freaked out when we found Heero and since then has refused to leave his side. I barely can get him to eat and then only when Heero is awake and glares at him." Quatre said, his voice muffle from where he had his head burrowed into Trowa's shoulder. "He's blaming himself for Heero getting hurt. Keeps mumbling something about distracting him."  
  
"Duo's blaming himself for Heero's injury?" Wufei said startled. "Doesn't he realize that at anytime any one of us could get injured or killed on a mission?"  
  
"I told him that, but he doesn't believe it. He is acting like he committed some great wrong to Heero before he left on his mission that caused him to get hurt. And to top that off, he's in love with Heero, but won't admit it." Quatre said as he sat up, looking at both Trowa and Wufei.  
  
"He's what?!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Shh, you don't want to wake them." Quatre said, quickly standing up and moving towards the door listening intently for any movement from upstairs. Sighing in relief, he turned back to the stunned pair.  
  
"Duo's in love with Heero. Ever since Heero left for his mission, Duo has been moping around the house and when I watch him take care of Heero I can see it in his eyes and touch." Quatre sighed again, visualizing the tender way Duo took care of the injured pilot.  
  
"That's good." Trowa said quietly. Wufei looked aghast at Trowa, who had a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"Do you have a problem with it, Wufei?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No, I just didn't see it coming." Wufei said quickly. "I have no problem with them being together, but you said he won't admit it. Why?"  
  
"I have a feeling that he thinks he isn't good enough for Heero." Quatre answered.  
  
"No good enough, that idiot! Wherever did he get an idea like that?" grumbled Wufei. Trowa and Quatre both looked surprised by the Chinese boys' outburst.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it is going to be interesting watching how this all turns out." Quatre said ruefully, smothering a huge yawn behind his hand. Trowa stood up from the couch and walked across the room to the tired boy.  
  
"You should get some rest." he said softly, his hand coming up to rest gently against Quatre's cheek. Quatre looked up into his emerald green eyes, one hidden by the fall of bangs and nodded softly. Looking around Trowa's tall frame, "Goodnight Wufei." he said.  
  
"Night, Quatre." came a distracted response. Looking up into his love's eyes, Quatre frown lightly. Trowa shrugged and with an arm about his shoulders, led him from the room and towards their bedroom on the first floor.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero opened his eyes in the dark room, the only light coming from a small lamp on the other side of the room. The soft glow whispered over the chestnut head lying on the edge of the bed next to him. Reaching a hand out, he gently pushed back the Duo's bangs from his face, looking down at the tired boy. Duo stirred slightly at the touch and a soft sigh filled the room.  
  
Mumbling, Duo snuggled unconsciously closer to the warmth of his hand. Heero face broke into an unexpectedly soft smile and he closed his eyes, as his hand tangled in the long braid of the pilot leaning on the edge of the bed, the smile still tugged at his lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo looked at the closed door apprehensively, the tray clutched tight against his chest. It had been a week since he had woken up with Heero's hand tangled in his braid and a soft smile on his face. He had been shocked not only by the smile but the hand that wouldn't let go of his hair. Sighing heavily, he pasted on a big grin and pushed open the door to the room.  
  
"Hey Heero, got your breakfast here, so wake up sleepyhead." He said cheerfully as he literally bounced into the room almost spilling the contents of the tray onto Heero's lap as he slid to a halt next to the bed.  
  
"Hn." was the only response he got from the occupant of the bed, who was currently focused on the laptop cradled in his lap.  
  
"Dammit Heero, where'd you get that! I thought I hid it from you!" yelled Duo as he snatched the laptop from Heero's lap and replaced it with the tray, ignoring the death glare he was receiving.  
  
"Now eat your breakfast while I put this somewhere where you won't find it." he scowled fiercely down a Heero before turning and storming out the door. Quatre ducked as Duo's braid nearly hit him in the face as he exited the room.  
  
"Was that your laptop?" Quatre asked as he slid into the room. The response he got was a grunt as Heero didn't look up from his eating.  
  
"Heero, you need to concentrate on getting better, not working. You know that Dr. J will not send you any missions until you are completely healed. So why don't you relax for once and enjoy being pampered for once." Quatre said, sitting down in the chair permanently placed next to Heero's bed.  
  
"Quatre, I can't do that." Heero sighed as he placed his fork back down and slid the tray off his lap.  
  
"I know Heero, everyone of us understands how you feel. But, at least you have Duo here waiting on you hand and foot. It's not often that you get pampered by the one you love, is it." Quatre smirked at the surprised expression that darted across Heero's face before it was schooled to its usual blank countenance.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Quatre." Heero said, turning his head away from Quatre's piercing gaze to stare out the window.  
  
"Don't give me that line of crap. I have eyes in my head and I can see that you both are suffering. You not wanting to acknowledge your feelings for Duo and Duo feeling that he is not good enough for you." Quatre exclaimed angrily. "Why don't you get some balls and just tell him how you feel. Don't do what I did and try to suppress your feelings and almost kill the one you love."  
  
Quatre stood up and stomped angrily towards the door, stopping in the frame and looking back at the pilot in the bed. "Do it now before something happens that will cause you to regret it for the rest of your life."  
  
Heero turned his head, watching as Quatre slammed the door hard behind him and heard him stomping down the stairs and out of the house. It was rare that Quatre ever got angry, but when he did, everyone tended to stay out of his path. Unfortunately for Heero, he couldn't very well get out of his way. The wound on his side, while still healing, had caused him to become very weak. The excursion that he had taken to find his laptop had nearly done him in. Closing his eyes, he leaned back on the pillows and thought about what Quatre had said to him. 'Duo didn't think he was good enough for him.' he snorted to himself, 'More like I'm not good enough for Duo.' he thought.  
  
A soft sound caught his attention and he opened his eyes to find that Duo had slipped back into the room and was sitting in the chair asleep. He wondered how long he had been thinking if Duo had come in and actually had time to fall asleep.  
  
'What am I going to do about Duo?' he thought as he fell back asleep watching the beautiful young man sleeping next to the bed.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter. Chapter four has been started but is going slowly as I have other stories that I am also working on. I hope to update the next chapter in the next two weeks. Tell me what you think and if there is anything you would like to see in this story.  
  
Thanks for reading ~ DBZ Vegeta 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing only the story below.

Sequel to You Make Me Feel So. . .

Beautiful Force

By DBZ Vegeta

****

~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~

The dream came unexpectedly and with the speed of a rushing freight train, slamming into his subconsciousness ruthlessly. The darkened hallways blazed with lights as alarms sounded, shrilling out their warnings. He ducked back into a darkened room, watching as soldiers darted frantically about looking for him. 

He cursed his inattentiveness that had caused him, the perfect soldier, to get into this mess. Watching as a group of soldiers thudded down the hallway, he waited until the sound of their footsteps died away. Glancing down quickly at his watch, he grimaced realizing that he needed to hurry or he would be caught in the blast from the explosives he had placed throughout the base. 

Listening closely, he slid silently out of his concealment and stealthily crept down the hallway. Peering warily around the corner, he saw his exit. Suddenly he pulled back, cursing the alarms that still shrilled loudly. Two guards were standing at the exit, blocking his escape route. 

Pulling the gun from his waistband, he peered back around the corner before diving from his cover into the open stretch between them. 

Rolling up onto one knee, he fired swiftly dispatched the two guards effectively. Hearing shouts from the corridor behind him, he quickly dashed for the exit. Just as he barreled through the door a sharp stinging sensation from his side hit him. Ignoring the feeling, he dashed down the sidewalk and dived into the treeline.

Shouts echoed loudly throughout the complex, searching frantically for the intruder. Checking his watch again, he stealthily slipped deeper into the forest, as the sounds of explosions rocked the complex behind him.

The darkness covered his retreat back to his gundam. Stumbling, he felt a wet warmth sliding down his side as the darkness overtook him.

~*~

Heero gasped as he jerked awake, the images of the dream still vivid in his mind. Rolling over onto his side, he opened his eyes to find an empty chair next to his bed. A foreign feeling of melancholy overcame his unexpectedly.

Sally had come by earlier that day and had removed his stitches, proclaiming that he was now out of danger, but still required a few weeks of rest to regain his strength. Since he was now getting better, he didn't require someone watching him constantly and tonight was the first night that Duo wasn't there with him.

His mind drifted back to the conversation that he had with Quatre over a week ago._ 'Did Duo really think he wasn't good enough for me.'_ he thought. _'Should I tell him how I feel about him?'_

He had seen through the mask that Duo had been wearing since he had first awoken. Duo acted like a clown in front of everyone, but he could see that he was deeply troubled inside.

Flipping back the covers, Heero gingerly slid out of bed and walked slowly over to the window. Leaning against the sill, he looked out into the darkness trying to make sense of his conflicting emotions. These emotions left him feeling vulnerable, exposed and he wasn't sure of how to deal with it. He was the perfect soldier, devoid of emotion. He shouldn't be feeling such pain whenever Duo wasn't near. He knew that when Duo was near him he felt contented, as if he was the calming force that brought light into his black existence.

"Should I do it, should I tell him how I feel?" he whispered softly in the darkness. "What if Quatre was wrong about how he feels for me? What if he rejects my love?" His voice echoed throughout the room, haunting him. 

Sighing, he turned from his pondering at the window and slowly crawled back into bed. Closing his eyes, he sighed once again as a name gently passed his lips, before he dipped off into slumber.

"Duo."

~*~

Duo stood frozen against the wall next to the open door. The longing and pain he heard in Heero's voice had stopped him from entering the room. The words, however, sent a shaft of heat spiraling through his body.

Stealthily, he slipped from his post and down the stairs. He slipped into the kitchen and quietly out the back door. He didn't want to wake the other and answer their questions about why he was wandering around so late at night. He had just wanted to see Heero one last time. 

Gliding through the darkness, his black clothing blending in with his surroundings, he opened the hidden door to the underground hanger where their gundams were stored. Approaching Deathsycthe, he activated the lift cable and watched it lower from the cockpit. Jumping on, he hoisted himself up and inside the hatch, closing it behind him. 

He sat silently for a moment in the darkness of Deathsycthe thinking. He had received a mission earlier that evening, but hadn't told anyone about it. It clearly was a mission that he might very well not come back from and he had wanted his last hours with his friends to be good ones. Reaching forward he activated Deathsycthe's controls and punched in the code to open the hanger. As he took off, he looked one last time at the held his friends and his love.

"Goodbye Heero, I wish I could have told you that I love you." he whispered as he shot off into the sky.

~~*~*~~

A/N: Oh, my aren't I the Master of Cliffhangers. . .What's Heero going to do when he finds out Duo has taken off? Only I know and you to make suggestions to. . .Let me know what you think should happen.

Thanks for reading. 

~DBZ Vegeta


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing only the story below.

Sequel to You Make Me Feel So. . .

Beautiful Force

By DBZ Vegeta

~*~ **Chapter 5 **~*~

Heero carefully made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were sitting around the table talking softly. They looked up, quieting when he entered the room.

"Good Morning Heero, should you be up?" Quatre asked over the deafening silence that filled the room. 

"I'm fine Quatre, quit fussing." Heero said as he walked over to get himself a cup of coffee. Pouring a cup, he turned and leaned against the counter looking over at the three other pilots. "Where's Duo?" he said as he took a small sip from his cup.

"Uhm, well. . ." Quatre started, not looking at Heero. Heero pushed off from the counter and stalked over to the table. All three of the pilots now were doing their best to find something else to look at other than him.

"What's happened to Duo?" Heero asked as he reached and grasped Quatre by the back of the shirt and hauled him up out of the chair. Quatre squeaked as he dangled from Heero's tight grip, Trowa standing suddenly to defend his lover.

"Heero, stop that. Duo's left on a mission." Wufei said firmly as he stood up between him and Trowa. Reaching out he plucked Quatre from Heero's grasp and deposited him into Trowa's arms. Heero glared at Wufei, knowing that wasn't the full story.

"What else, you would have told me immediately if it was just a mission." he growled, his teeth gritted in frustration.

"Here, read this for yourself. He left this for us." Wufei said as he held out a letter to Heero. Turning Wufei left the room, with both Quatre and Trowa on his heels. Stopping in the doorway he said, "We'll be in the hanger if you need us." With that they left the house, the front door clicking quietly behind them.

Heero stared down at the folded letter clenched in his hand apprehensively, wondering what he would find that had caused the others so much distress. Sitting down, he unfolded the letter and began to read. 

__

Dear Quatre, Trowa and Wufei, 

Sorry to do this to you, but I knew that you would try to talk me out of going or at least would want to help me. Dr. G has sent me a mission that I don't think that I will be coming back from, even with my skills. But this is my mission to complete and I need to do it alone. Please take care of Heero and tell him that I am sorry that I left without _telling him goodbye, but I knew that it would be too difficult for me if I did._

You have all been my friends, my compatriots, my family, and much more than I can describe with simple words. How do I say that being with you all has been the highlight of my life? You have all shown me love and respect, even through my clowning ways. 

Please take care of each other, and I pray that you won't ever forget me.

Yours truly, 

Duo Maxwell

Heero sat stunned at the content of the letter, at first he was angry that it was only addressed to the others but quickly saw the deeper message contained within. Take care of him, since he would be the one most hurt by Duo's departure. His head bowed forward, the letter dangling between his fingertips to eventually drift to the floor unheeded. Splashes of water dripped onto the table marring the wood with their wetness.

~*~

  
Wufei sat on Shenlong's foot, watching as Trowa cuddled Quatre close. Ever since they had found the letter on the table this morning, Quatre had been fretting about Duo's safety. His attention was diverted from the pair by the sound of the hanger door opening. Heero strode in dressed in his usual outfit, but sporting a pack thrown over one shoulder. Jumping down from Shenlong, Wufei intercepted Heero course towards Wing Zero.

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked as he blocked Heero's path. 

"Hn." responded Heero as he pushed Wufei out of his way and stepped toward his gundam only to find his path blocked by both Trowa and Quatre.

"Get out of my way." he growled.

"Not until you answer our question." Trowa said softly. 

"I'm going to bring the idiot back." he replied.

"You are in no shape to go gallivanting around looking for Duo." Quatre said, holding up his hands to against Heero's death glare. "And don't look at me like that, you are well aware of that fact also." 

"So you just want me to sit here and wait for news of his death." Heero growled angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"No, we were going to suggest that we look for him while you try to find him with your computer skills." Wufei said from behind him. "It wouldn't do Duo any good if you showed up wherever his is in no condition to fight." 

"That's right Heero. I will stay here to help you and we will direct Wufei and Trowa to where Duo is. They can bring him back to us." Quatre said as he took as short step forward to lay a hand on Heero's shoulder. Heero looked up into Quatre's compassionate blue eyes and relented. He knew that he didn't have the strength to look extensively for Duo and this way he was still participating in the search, even if it wasn't physically.

"All right, you win Quatre. I'll stay behind, but the moment you find him. . ." Heero said. 

~*~

A/N: Okay, the gang has decided that they are going to find Duo back no matter what. Hopefully all will work out. Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading ~DBZ Vegeta


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing only the story below.

Sequel to You Make Me Feel So. . .

Beautiful Force

By DBZ Vegeta

~*~ **Chapter 6 **~*~

Heero rubbed tiredly at his stinging eyes. The screen in front of him blurred for a second and then cleared. He was tired, but he wasn't about to give up his search. Sitting back, he closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He had been searching for any trace of Duo for two days straight, only breaking when Quatre forced him to. But, usually as soon as the blond pilot left the room, he was back again in front of his laptop digging for any trace he could find. So far everything he had found had been a dead end.

Trowa and Wufei both were still looking, Trowa had contacted Duo's friend Howard to see if he had seen him, but to no avail. Howard hadn't seen Duo in months, neither had Hilde, who Wufei had called. Both said that if they heard anything that they would let them know.

Leaning forward again, he began typing softly, trying to break the code that Duo used to encrypt all of his mission messages.   
  
"Heero." called a voice from the door.

He looked up to find Quatre walking in carrying a tray, looking up at the clock he found that it was morning again. _'Three days now.' _he thought 

"Were you up all night again?" Quatre asked gently as he slid the tray onto the desk next to the laptop. "You have to get some sleep or you won't be able to help Duo. Here eat something and then take a nap. I can try my hand at breaking the encryption."

"No, I'm better at it. Thanks though Quatre." Heero yawned involuntarily, his jaw popping audibly. He looked back up to see amusement dancing through Quatre's eyes. 

"What's so funny?" he growled.

"Oh, nothing. It's just nice to see that you aren't always the perfect soldier that you try to appear to be. Now, eat while I work on this." Quatre said as he shoved a plate under Heero's nose and slid the laptop off the desk and into his lap.

"Hn." Heero mumbled around a bite of his breakfast, his eyes watching blearily as Quatre typed on his laptop. He almost dropped his plate when Quatre shouted.

"Hey, I got it." Quatre whooped happily as he furiously typed some more and then leaned forward to read quickly.

"What does it say?" Heero asked his finger's itching to snatch the laptop from Quatre to find out himself.

"Now I understand why Duo didn't want to tell us about this mission. It is definitely a dozy." Quatre said as his eyes widened when he got to the bottom, a low whistle escaping his lips. Heero, no longer able to contain himself, snatched the laptop from Quatre and read the message. A shaft of fury pulsed through him at the thought of Duo doing this mission alone. The doctors had some nerve expecting just one pilot to be able to handle this. Quickly flipping the laptop closed he stood up, intent on going to retrieve Duo.

"Where do you think your going Heero?" Quatre said quickly as he watched Heero grab his pack off the floor.

"Trowa and Wufei will not be able to get to him in time, they are too far away. But I should be able to get there in time from here." Heero said as he turned quickly towards the door. He swayed as a wave a dizziness swept over him, unaware of Quatre's arms as they steadied him.

"You are in no condition to go help him Heero." Quatre said as he helped the other pilot over to the bed and laid him down. Prying his fingers apart, he removed the pack and set it down gently by the bed. 

"What do you want me to do Quatre? Sit here and let Duo commit suicide?" Heero said, his cobalt blue eyes filled with pain. 

"No, I will go. You stay here and rest." Quatre said firmly as he stood up and turned to leave. 

"Quatre. . ." Heero's voice stopped him, turning he looked back at the other man. "Thanks." he said grudgingly.

"No problem Heero. We all care about Duo and won't let anything happen to him. I promise you that I will bring him home." Quatre smiled softly and then hurried out of the house and to his gundam.

"Duo, just hang on until we get there." he whispered softly as the hanger doors opened and he ran inside to get Sandrock.

~*~

A/N: Uh oh, they found him, but will they be in time to save him. We will find out next chapter. Remember to leave a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading ~DBZ Vegeta


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing only the story below.

Sequel to You Make Me Feel So. . .

Beautiful Force

By DBZ Vegeta

~*~ **Chapter 7 **~*~

Duo stared up at the ceiling of the cell he was being held in. He knew that this mission was going to get him killed, and now here he was stuck in an Oz encampment, awaiting transportation to his death. Luckily they still didn't know exactly who he was and they hadn't found his gundam, but he knew his luck wouldn't last for long. 

His only regret was that he hadn't had the chance to tell Heero how he felt about him. His mind replayed the whispered words he had heard from Heero's room the night he left and his heart beat fiercely to think that the stoic pilot might actually return his feelings. Even in his fantasies had never dreamed that Heero would return his love. 

Sighing he rolled over, wincing slightly as the soreness from his bruised ribs, where one of the guards had kicked him. Hearing a small commotion from the hall outside of his cell, he sat up looking warily at the door. A thud and then a soft click echoed through the room, and as the door opened he prepared himself for whatever walked through the opening.

However, he was surprised by the blond head that peaked in around the door, a finger held to his lips indicating silence. Shaking his head in disbelief, he stood and followed the gestures to help the other drag the two guards into the cell, before closing the door slightly.

"Quatre, what in the hell are you doing here?" he whispered harshly, his eyes flashing brightly.

"Saving your ass." Quatre remarked back, ignoring the widened eyes at his language. "What didn't think that little old Quatre could curse?" he teased, "Now help me with these uniforms, we have to get out of here." 

Duo smirked as he helped Quatre strip the two guards, watching as a flush highlighted the younger pilots face._ 'That's Quatre for you, tries to come off all tough, yet still the shy gentle boy we all know and love.'_ he thought, as he trussed up the two guards like Thanksgiving turkeys. 

"Okay, so what the plan Q-man? Hey that rhymes." Duo exclaimed, a silly grin spreading over his face.

"Duo, you are an idiot. Here's what we're doing, I've stashed Sandrock near your Deathscythe. We are going to go back out the same way I came in, through the ventilation shafts. Luckily, these are the only two guards I had to take care of, so we should have no problems getting out of here." Quatre said, outlining the plan. 

"What about this mission, I still haven't had a chance to complete it." Duo said, all traces of his teasing from a moment ago gone from his face. 

"Don't worry about it. That is all taken care off. Trowa and Wufei have been placing the explosives while I came to get you." Quatre chuckled at the sour expression on Duo's face.

"Not all three of you, damn this is really humiliating." 

"Nope, I read the mission briefing. All of us should have been in on the mission, not only you. It was too big for just one pilot, but that is something we will have to deal with later. Let's get going before Trowa and Wufei start blowing this place up."

Duo followed Quatre quickly as they slipped silently from the cell and down the corridor. Removing the ventilation grill, they slipped in and crawled quickly through the tunnels. Quatre stopped suddenly causing Duo to run into the back of him. Grunting, he looked around him and saw the opening to the outside. Quatre looked over his shoulder, before signaling him that the coast was clear. 

Ducking out of the shaft, the two sprinted across the clearing before diving into the trees. Hearing no commotion behind them, the swiftly made their way through the trees towards their gundams. Panting at the effort, Quatre stopped Duo next to a camouflaged Sandrock. Clicking a small communicator he pulled from his pocket, he whispered softly into it. 

"Have 02 safe commence mission parameters." 

"Copy - commencing countdown." came Trowa's voice. 

Duo looked up as the ground began to shake from the explosions at the base, a wicked grin spreading from ear to ear. "That is a beautiful sound." He turned in time to see a fist flying at his face. Unable to dodge the punch, he landed on his butt and looked up confused at Quatre standing over him.

"What was that for?" he whined as he rubbed his sore jaw. 

"That was for not telling us about your mission and assuming that we would try to stop you! That was for putting Heero through hell for the past three days! Who do you think you are doing that to him? He hasn't slept, he barely eats and all he does is constantly worry about you!" Quatre yelled as he stood looking furiously down at the braided pilot on the ground. 

"I'm sorry Quatre. I didn't mean to cause you any grief." Duo said softly, taking all of the wind out of Quatre's fury. Quatre's shoulders slumped as he leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees.

"Do you know what it's been like for the past three days Duo?" Quatre said softly. "We have all been worried about you. We even had to stop Heero from taking off after you. If he wasn't still so weak, he would have been here." 

Tears formed in Duo's eyes at the mention of Heero's weakness. It was all his fault that Heero had been hurt and the pain that he felt inside couldn't be stopped. 

"I'm sorry Quat, it's all my fault. If I hadn't distracted him, he would never had been hurt and everything would be fine now." Duo whimpered softly.

"Duo! How many times do I have to tell you that nothing you did caused Heero to get hurt! Anyone of us could be injured at anytime on our missions, and there is nothing that anyone can do before to stop it." Quatre said fiercely, looking up from his position to the other pilot still sitting on the ground. 

"But, I. . ."

"Can it Duo. I want to tell you something. Don't do like I did and almost lose the one you love. You have to tell Heero how you feel about him, no matter the consequences. Only then can you truly be happy." Quatre whispered harshly, before standing up straight. "Now I'm going back to the safehouse. I'll see you there."

Duo watched as Quatre quickly dismantled the camouflage from his gundam and disappeared into the sky. Standing up and brushing off the dirt from his clothes, he winced slightly as he moved his jaw. 

__

'Man, Quatre packs quite a punch for such a little thing.' he thought ruefully. Maybe this was what he needed, someone to beat some sense into his head. Was he really not to blame for Heero's injuries? Could he tell him how he felt? He knew that Heero was possibly in love with him from the overheard whispers the night he left. He shook his head trying to clear his confused brain and focus on finding his gundam and returning to the safehouse. Once he got there he could work out the details and think everything through. 

~*~

A/N: Wheee. . .Duo's safe from Oz, but is he safe from the wrath of Heero. . .Find out next chapter. Remember leave a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading ~DBZ Vegeta


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing only the story below.

Sequel to You Make Me Feel So…(storyid=1344525)

Beautiful Force

By DBZ Vegeta

~*~ **Chapter 8 **~*~

It was long after dark by the time Duo arrived back at the safehouse. Powering down Deathscythe, he sat for a long time in the cockpit staring out into nothing. The others had returned long before him and the hanger was quiet and dark. The other four gundams shadowy presences in the darkness surrounding him. He loathed leaving the secure feeling of the darkness surrounding him and face the rest of the pilots. 

"I don't lie, but I run and hide." he whispered into the darkness surrounding him. He felt like that at this moment, he wanted to run and hide rather than face the censure he was surely to face in the house. Sighing heavily, he knew that he was going to have to face them one time or another and now was probably the best time to get it over with.

Leaning forward he cracked open the hatch and slid down the line to the floor below him. Flipping a switch, he watched as the line was slowly cranked back up and the cockpit door closed. 

"Well, time to face the piper." he muttered as he started to walk across the darkened hanger. But before he could get to the door, a shadow detached themselves from one of the gundams and walked slowly towards him. Duo froze as he watched the figure glide through the shadows towards him, his heart in his throat.

"Why'd you do it?" came a disjointed voice echoing though the hanger. "Why'd you think that your life isn't important to us. . .to me?"

"I'm. . .I'm. . ."

"Why Duo? Why bring your light into our world only to try and extinguish it?" the voice echoed once again. The figure stopped, his face still covered in shadows. Duo's hands clenched into tight fists as he felt the strength leave his legs. He slowly sunk to the ground, his head bent forward. 

"I'm sorry." he whispered huskily. "I never meant to hurt any of you." 

"But you did Duo. You hurt us by not giving us your trust, by thinking that we would try and stop you, not help you." the voice accused. Duo's eyes clenched shut as he fought back the tears that tried to streak down his cheeks. His heart tightened in his chest, constricting against the pain that threatened to overflow his body. Pain from the accusation and the truth piercing directly into his soul. He choked back his sobs and wrapped his arms tight about his chest.

"I'm sorry, so sorry that I hurt you. I only wanted to protect you." he agonized, his voice cracking with his distress.

"Duo." the voice said, it sounded closer than before. He became aware of a warmth surrounding him, of arms gently cradling him against a body. "Duo, I don't need to be protected. I just need you to stay alive." 

"Do you mean that?" Duo said softly as he burrowed farther into the warmth holding him.

"Yes Duo. I mean it, and so do the others. We all care deeply about you." the other said softly, reaching up to wipe away the tears streaking down Duo's face. "Now, don't you have someone you have to apologize to? Someone that you need to tell your true feelings to?" 

Duo leaned back and stared into the dark eyes above him and nodded, unable to voice his feelings. The other pilot smiled softly as he helped him to his feet. "Go now, he's waiting for you." 

"Thanks." Duo said softly as he turned as hurried back across the hanger and into the night. 

"You're welcome my friend." Wufei whispered softly as he stood there watching the young man disappear into the darkness.

~*~

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be much longer. I am still translating my notes from my vacation and converting them into stories. Thanks for being patient.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing only the story below.

Sequel to You Make Me Feel So. . .

****

Beautiful Force

~*~ **Chapter 9 **~*~

Duo crept into the house quietly, glad that Trowa and Quatre were not visible in the front of the house. He didn't know if he could handle anymore accusing glares from his friends. He knew that it was going to be painful enough to confront Heero.

Quietly sliding up the stairs, he stopped outside a closed bedroom door, wishing suddenly that he was anywhere but here. Not that he didn't want to see Heero, he just didn't want to see the accusation in his eyes. Drawing in a deep breath, he gently opened the door and walked into the room. Faint moonlight cast it glow around the room, bathing everything in its silvery light. Duo slipped silently across the room and into the chair next to the bed, looking down at the sleeping occupant. He sighed softly, glad that he didn't have to confront Heero right away, that he could just sit and watch him sleep. Maybe he could work out what he wanted to say. 

"So you decided to return." whispered an accusing voice from the bed, startling Duo's musing. 

"Yeah, knew I couldn't leave you all to get into trouble, so I decided to come back." Duo shot back, a false humor coloring his voice. His insides trembled at the sound of Heero's voice and he wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees and beg his forgiveness. He kept his head down, so that Heero wouldn't see the longing in his eyes, betraying his feelings at this moment. 

"Hn." echoed a grunt from the bed. Duo peered up from underneath his bangs warily. Heero's eyes were closed and for all appearances he was asleep, but Duo knew better. The tense line to his jaw betrayed his frustration. 

As he watched, Heero's eyes popped open and snagged his tightly in a heated gaze. Duo could see the anger that flickered steadily in those dark blue eyes, but for a moment he thought he saw fear.

__

'Fear? From the perfect soldier? Who didn't fear anything, but why?' he thought.

So caught up in his thoughts, he jumped when Heero suddenly sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Their knees brushed for an instant before Heero stood and walked over to the window. Duo gaped at the bare expanse of skin exposed, since Heero had been sleeping in his boxer shorts. He positively drooled as the material naturally tightened across his backside as Heero walked across the room. The muscles of his shoulder's rippling with the flow of his stride. 

"How'd you get the bruise Duo?" Heero asked quietly. Duo started, the spell that he had been under broken by Heero's voice. 

"Uhm, well. . ." Duo started, fiddling with the end of his braid, that he had pulled over his shoulder. 

Heero waited expectantly for Duo to speak, staring out into the moonlit night. As the silence grew deeper within the room, Heero shifted slightly so that he could observe Duo out of the side of his eye. The sight that greeted him caused his heart to clench unexpectedly.

Duo's head was bowed, his chestnut bangs covering his vibrant eyes. His elbows rested on his knees, hands cradling the long braid pulled forward over his shoulder. His fingers nervously shredding the neatly plaited end. 

What nearly broke his heart and almost caused him to change his tactics, were the twin silver streaks glistening upon Duo's cheeks. Hardening himself and remembering the pain he had felt over Duo's desertion, he turned back and looked out the window.

"I. . .Quatre did it." Duo's finally whispered huskily, his voice quiet and remorseful. "Heero, I'm sorry." Duo took a deep breath and looked up. Staring glumly up at Heero's back, he sighed resolutely gathering his courage. 

"Heero, the night I left. I stopped by your room. I. . . I didn't come in afraid that I would have woken you." Duo said softly. He saw the tension that strained across Heero's shoulders, but continued on determined to get his feelings out. Praying that his instincts were correct, he plunged on. 

"I heard what you said that night, and wanted to tell you that I felt the same as you. I have fallen in love with you, but was just too afraid to tell you." Duo stood up from the chair, his fists clenched tight around his braid. "I'll understand if you don't return my feelings and shall promise never to bother you again."

Duo watched helplessly as Heero continued to stare out of the window. His shoulders slumped in despair as the silence between them stretched endlessly. Duo turned and started for the door, the floorboards creaking softly beneath his feet. He had barely reached the door when he felt a hard hand come down upon his arm. 

"Duo." Heero said quietly. Duo froze, one hand on the doorknob and the other clenched tightly into a fist by his side. As he stood there, Heero's hand slid down from his arm to slide around his waist

Heero wrapped one arm around Duo's waist as the other hand came up and buried itself in the thick chestnut hair at the nape of Duo's neck. He leaned forward inhaling the soft scent of Duo's shampoo and the musk of his skin. His lips brushed lightly over the soft skin, eliciting a shudder from Duo. 

"Heero, what. . . " Duo exclaimed his mind spinning, but sighed as Heero's lips lightly grazed his neck. 

"Don't go." Heero breathed lightly across his skin, causing another shudder to ripple through his body. 

Duo's turmoiled thoughts ground to a halt at the softly whispered words. With a huge sigh of relief, he spun around in Heero's embraced and buried his face into his neck. Heero's strong arms enclosed him tightly, pressing his hard length against his. 

Duo felt all the pain and anguish he had been feeling draining out of him, leaving him limp with relief. So much so that his knees buckled beneath him. 

Heero became worried as Duo collapsed into his arms. Swinging him up, he strode quickly back over to the bed and laid him down gently. Brushing chestnut bangs back from his forehead he looked down into the dazed violet eyes that stared back up at him. 

"Duo," he started softly, his hand tracing down to cradle the soft skin of his cheek, "I feel the same." 

Heero watched as those beautiful eyes filled with tears, that spilled over trailing wetness down his fingertips. Bending down, he softly kissed the corner of Duo's eyes, tasting the saltiness of the tears upon his lips. Duo's hands came up to bury themselves deeply within his hair, guiding his face downward until their lips meet. 

Fire blossomed between the pair as their lips met. Heero nibbled gently, teasing his tongue back and forth over that enchanting softness, willing them to part. When they did he dipped forward, tasting the sweetness of Duo's mouth. Their tongues warring gently, Heero pushed back him back into the covers, his hands skimming down over his chest. At Duo's hiss of pain Heero broke their kiss and leaned back to look worriedly down at him. 

"What's wrong?" he said, concerned.

"Nothing, don't stop." Duo begged, trying to ignore the sharp pain from his chest. 

Heero saw the pain flickering in Duo's eyes and swiftly unbuttoned the shirt covering his chest. Drawing back the edges to reveal a large ugly bruise that covered most of the left side of Duo's chest. 

"How did this happen!" he asked angrily, "And don't tell me Quatre did it." 

Duo looked up into Heero's furious gaze and brought his fingers up to gently caress his cheek.

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is that I am here with you now." Duo said as he trailed his fingers down Heero's cheek and to his bare chest. Heero reached up and caught Duo's wandering digits and pressed a soft kiss to them before sliding off of the bed. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Duo protested, hissing as he sat up too quickly for his injured side. 

"To get the medical supplies." Heero said as he disappeared into the hallway. 

Duo slumped back into the rumpled covers, one arm flung carelessly across his face. Now that Heero had left the room, his mind re-engaged its normal thought processes. 

__

'Heero actually loved him.' he thought wonderingly. A smile spread across his face at the thought. The sound of the door closing quietly caused him to lift his arm enough to watch as Heero placed a small black medical bag on the night stand. 

"Sit up." Heero said gruffly. Duo sat up and shrugged out of his unbuttoned shirt. He watched detachedly as Heero examined the bruise, wincing as his prodded it painfully. 

Heero ignored Duo's wince as he examined the large bruise. He could easily surmise the actions that would have been needed to cause such damage and tried to ignore the anger that welled up within him. Duo had at least two cracked ribs along with the nasty bruising.

Knowing that he need to wrap the ribs, he reached into the bag next to the bed and withdrew a roll bandage. He proceeded to wrap Duo's ribs tightly.

"Hey man, be careful." Duo squeaked as Heero pulled the bandages snug around his ribs.

"It has to be tight to help." Heero growled softly. 

"I know, but you could be a little gentler." Duo whined as Heero glanced up after tying off the end of the bandage. Duo had his lower lip stuck out in a pout, making him want to nip at it. Ignoring his rising desire, he closed the bag and pushed Duo back down into the sheets. 

"Sleep." he said simply as he stood up and turned off the lights. Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, he tried to settle himself as comfortably as possible.

"Heero." Duo said softly from the bed. He looked up and locked eyes with him. Duo held out his hand enticingly. "You don't have to sleep in the chair. Why don't you lie down next to me." 

Heero looked at the outstretched hand and took it carefully. He slid beneath the covers on Duo's right side. Duo sighed happily as he snuggled up against Heero's warm body.

" 'Night, Heero." Duo muttered, a large yawn interrupting his words. 

"Good night Duo." Heero said as he dropped a soft kiss on Duo's head before closing his eyes and falling asleep. His soul finally at peace with his beloved in his arms. 

~~*~*~~


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See any other chapter, I don't own Gundam Wing characters, only my story.

**WARNING: LIME/LEMON (YAOI) ahead. If you don't like this type of thing then DON'T READ.**

Beautiful Force

****

~*~ Chapter 10 ~*~

Trowa leaned back against the headboard and watched as Quatre paced nervously back and forth across the room muttering to himself. 

"Quatre," he said quietly, "come to bed."

"But Trowa, what if he doesn't come back. I mean, I can't believe that I hit him." wailed Quatre, his hands coming up to bury themselves in his already disheveled hair. 

Trowa sighed as he leaned forward and snagged Quatre as he passed the bed. Squeaking, Quatre fell down on to the bed, bouncing lightly next to Trowa. 

"Love, everything will be fine, relax." Trowa said as he pulled the blonde back into his embrace. "Duo won't take it personally."

"Oh, I hope so." Quatre sighed as he burrowed into Trowa, wrapping his arms around the tall pilot.

Trowa dropped a kiss on top of the blonde head nestled into his shoulder. Reaching out one long arm, he turned off the lights plunging the room into darkness. The only light flittering in through the darkness came from the moonlight streaming in through the window. Trowa gently ran light fingers up and down Quatre's back, smiling slightly as he leaned back into his caresses. 

"Trowa." Quatre said softly, his voice muffled.

"Yes." he replied. 

"Could we. . ." Quatre asked hesitantly.

"Oh course, my love." Trowa said as he brought one hand up to cup Quatre's chin and tilted his head back. Leaning down, his mouth covered Quatre's lips and he could taste the peppermint from the tea he had been drinking earlier. He heard the weak moan from the back of his throat caused by his action. His skin smelled of vanilla and felt like warm silk against his fingertips. Heat pulsed through Trowa's body and his mind became clouded with the thoughts of this gentle young man. He didn't care if any of the other pilots heard them, all that he knew was that he wanted him, loved him desperately. The thought swept though his body starting a fire so hot that it nearly consumed him.

Quatre closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Trowa against him. His lips, his hands, his tongue all felt like liquid fire sweeping through him, causing his blood to burn within his veins. He moaned again as he felt Trowa's hands begin to unbutton his shirt, spreading the edges and tormenting the skin across his chest. Quatre wound his arms up around Trowa's neck, kissing him back hungrily, his tongue anxiously mating with his. 

His shirt parted further as Trowa broke their kiss and leaned down, nuzzling the fluttering pulse dancing along his neck. Trowa's tongue dipped out to test the flesh, to consume the taste and smell the solely belonged to Quatre. He hid his smile as Quatre arched upwards, pressing his body desperately into his, silently begging for more. 

"You drive me crazy." Trowa breathed as his mouth slid down from Quatre's neck to nip hungrily at the hardening nipple. 

Quatre could barely speak and when he did, his voice was nearly unrecognizable. "Please," he begged, "please Trowa, don't stop."

"Never, my love, never." He shoved his shirt down from his shoulders and stripped it off completely. "So incredible." he murmured, running a callused thumb across one pink peak. He lowered his head and sucked gently, Quatre wound his fingers into the thick dark strands of his hair. 

Trowa's fingers found the waistband of his jeans and slid around the back, dipping over his buttocks. 

  
Liquid fire swirled deep within Quatre and he found the buttons to Trowa's shirt. His blood pounded fiercely in his ears as they stripped each other of their clothing, kicking of jeans and boxers, not caring where they fell.

"I dream of this when we are apart." Quatre whispered roughly in Trowa's ear, nipping at his earlobe, enticing a moan from him. 

"So do I." Trowa agreed as he quickly flipped Quatre over onto his back and reached down to caress his manhood. Quatre moaned throatily, his hips arching into the steely hands holding him. 

His senses overwhelmed by the feeling of Trowa's hands caressing him, his mouth suckling upon his nipples. He buried his hands once again in Trowa's hair, feeling the silky softness against his palms. His hips arched higher as Trowa's hands slipped down from his manhood and teasingly prepared him. 

"Please Trowa, I can't wait." Quatre pleaded hoarsely, desire burning brightly through his body. 

"You're sure?" 

"Absolutely." he cried. 

Trowa's lips locked over his and after a brief moment's hesitation, he slid gently inside him. Slowly and surely until he was seated deep within his love. He waited until Quatre began to moan and thrash beneath him, before beginning long loving strokes that took his breath away. 

Quatre clung to Trowa, moving with the intimate rhythm and opened his eyes to stare up into the magnetic emerald eyes that hovered above him. The love that he found there touch him deep in the heart and caused tears the spill over down his cheek.

Trowa reached down and wiped the tears from Quatre's face as he began to move quicker, taking both of them on a roller-coaster ride of emotion that had them soaring upward towards the heavens.

Faster and faster, they surged together and in a flash of brilliance, their world exploded around them. Quatre's body convulsed as he reached his release simultaneously as Trowa exploded deep within him. The world seemed to tilt as Trowa settled comfortably back against him and he wrapped his arms tightly around him, holding him close. 

"Love you, Trowa." Quatre murmured, the world slowly coming back into focus. 

"And I you." Trowa whispered raggedly as he slid into sleep, Quatre cuddled close in his arms.

~~*~*~~

A/N: Okay you say, what does this have to do with the story line that I have. Not much other than Quatre pretty much kicking himself for hurting Duo and Trowa needing to comfort him. Hope you enjoyed it.

~DBZ Vegeta


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See any other chapter, I don't own Gundam Wing characters, only my story.

Beautiful Force

****

~*~ Chapter 11 ~*~

Quatre knocked softly on Heero's door before poking his head inside. The sight he found brought a grin to his face. Heero was leaned back against the headboard. Duo was curled up in his arms like a kitten, his head pillowed on Heero's chest. Quatre walked into the room and as he got closer to the bed, his smile was replaced slowly by a frown. 

Staring down at the bandages wrapped snuggly around Duo's chest, he looked up and met Heero's dark eyes. 

"Heero, is he all right?" he whispered, concern clouding his bright gaze. 

"He will be." Heero answered quietly. 

"Do you want me to contact Sally?" 

Heero nodded absently as Duo stirred fretfully against him and he ran a hand gently over his head, murmuring softly for him to go back to sleep. 

Quatre grinned at Heero's unconscious gesture and couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped his lips when Heero looked up and caught his grin before turning away with a soft 'hn'.

Quatre turned and left the room, walking silently down the stairs and into the kitchen. His grin faded again into confusion as he caught sight of Wufei slumped over the table, sound asleep. 

Creeping closer, he put his hand gently on Wufei's shoulder. The other pilot awoke at the touch and sat up, blinking blearily up at him. 

"Wufei, what are you doing here? Did you sleep here all night?" 

"Yes, what time is it?" Wufei asked as he stretched his arms high over his head before standing up. 

"About 6 in the morning. I was just going to call Sally." Quatre replied. 

"Sally? Why?" Wufei asked, his attention now focused directly on Quatre. 

"Duo must have been hurt by the Oz troops that had him captive. Heero bandaged his chest and agreed that we should call Sally to check on him." 

"Duo was hurt? He didn't act hurt last night when he got in." Wufei muttered, more to himself than out loud. 

"Last night?" Quatre said, confusion creeping into his voice.

"Yes, I was in the hanger last night when he arrived back. Excuse me, but I need to take a shower." Wufei said absentmindedly as he strode from the room. 

Quatre stared at Wufei's retreating back, bewildered by the strange actions of the other man. Shaking off his thoughts, he turned to the phone and placed his call. 

~*~

"Any harder and they would have snapped anyone of these cracks." Sally said as she wrapped Duo's ribs snuggly.

"Nah, I'm too hard too hurt." Duo joked as he winced from the pressure that she was putting on the bandages. 

Sally looked down at him, an amused expression flittering across her face. Turning slightly, she caught sight of Heero hovering unobtrusively leaned back against the wall with his arms folded over his chest and a frown marring his face. 

Tucking the last strip of the bandage away, she stood up and opened her medical kit. Withdrawing a small bottle, she shook out one pill and handed it to Duo with a glass of water. As he swallowed the pill, she set the bottle on the night stand next to the bed before turning back to him. 

"Use these if the pain gets too bad, but no more than one every twelve hours. They also will make you sleepy." she said as she smiled down at the pale, sweating pilot. She knew he had to be in a lot of pain from her examination and treatment. 

"Thanks Sal." Duo said grinned cheekily up at her, trying to ignore the throbbing pain that ached in his chest. 

"No problem, now get some rest and take it easy till those ribs heal completely. I'll be back to check up on you in two weeks." Sally replied as she gathered her equipment and walked quietly from the room. Looking in Heero's direction, she gave him a significant look before leaving the room. 

Heero pushed off the wall and crossed the room, bending over to smooth the hair back from Duo's sweaty forehead.   
  
"Get some rest, I'll be back soon." he said quietly as he dropped a light kiss on Duo's brow. Duo smiled weakly back up at him as he nodded and laid back into the covers. 

Heero strode quickly from the room, closing the door gently behind him. Walking downstairs, her paused in the entryway to the living room where the other pilots and Sally had gathered. He looked pointedly at Sally, silently telling to tell them what the problem was.

"First thing, Duo's going to be fine. Primarily the bruising is nasty in appearance and very painful but will heal quickly. What I am concerned about is the three ribs that are cracked that will take much longer to heal." she frowned as she looked steadily around the room at the others. "I want all of you to promise me that he will take it easy. I don't want him lifting anything or bouncing all over the house like he always does." Her glare encompassed the others who, with the exception of Heero, shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't worry Sally, we will make sure he rests." Quatre, always the diplomat, piped up.

"I mean it, no missions either." she continued causing Quatre to squeak and burrow into Trowa as her glare focused on him. Trowa wrapped a comforting arm about him as he looked blandly back at her. 

"Onna, we have given you our word." Wufei growled, his dark eyes glittering as he leaned forward as if to rise. 

"I'll inform the doctors, and he will not get past me." Heero said bluntly. The others looked up in surprise but kept their comments to themselves. 

"Good. Well then, I need to get back to the clinic." Sally said as she stood up to leave. 

"Thank you Sally for coming." Quatre said as he peeked back up from where he was buried in Trowa's arms. Sally smiled softly as she nodded back to the blonde pilot.

"Anytime Quatre, but I would prefer it not to be when you all are hurt. Next time lets make it a pleasure call." she said sliding her arms into her coat.

"Yes, we should. Have a good trip back Sally." Quatre said as he untangled himself from Trowa and stood. Leaving the other pilots in the living room, he quickly escorted her to the door before returning. Slouching down onto the couch next to Trowa, Quatre looked around at the others.

"So what are we going to do about the doctors?" he said. The other three did not need him to elaborate further. They knew that the doctors' had set Duo up for some reason and they needed to find out why. But the hard part would be how. They sat quietly thinking of the plans that they needed to gain the information they needed. 

"I'm going to check on Duo." Heero said as he pushed himself up off the wall and left the room. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei stared after his departure silently until Quatre's giggle echoed the room. Trowa and Wufei's attention focused onto the giggling blonde. 

"Mind sharing what's so funny?" Wufei said flatly, one dark eyebrow arched. 

"Just remembering the scene I found this morning." Quatre giggled again, then stifled a yelp as Trowa dug his fingers into his side. 

"So share." Trowa murmured softly. 

"I think that they finally admitted to each other how they feel." Quatre said as he wiggled out of Trowa's range. 

"Well, its about time." Trowa said, looking up he caught a glimpse of Wufei's face. "What's wrong Wufei?"

"Uhm, nothing." Wufei started, shaking his head slightly. "That's good, it's about time those two got together." With that, he stood and quickly exited the room. Trowa and Quatre exchanged puzzled looks as they heard the front door slam shut. 

"What was that about?" Quatre asked puzzlement clouding his features.

"I'm not sure love, but we will find out in time I am sure." Trowa said as an unlikely thought raced through his mind.

~~*~*~~

A/N: Sorry for the long break between chapters, but I have three open stories that I am working and I am talking 6 hours of college classes this semester, along with working full time. Homework has been taking up most of my writing time. Please be patient, I will finish this story.

~DBZ Vegeta


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: As I have said before I don't own Gundam Wing, just this story.  
  
Beautiful Force  
  
~*~ Chapter 12 ~*~  
  
Wufei sat on Shenlong's foot, staring blankly off into the darkness surrounding the hanger. Only the auxiliary lights cast a faint light to the large area. The gloomy atmosphere perfectly suiting his current mood.  
  
Soft footsteps announced his visitor long before the tall lanky shape appeared. He knew that Trowa had deliberately made the noise to announce his presence, giving him the chance to become aware of him.  
  
"I know what you are going to ask and the answer is still the same. I am fine." He started as the green-eyed pilot materialized out of the gloom next to him. He turned slightly and looked down at the other pilot, who was casually leaning against his gundam, not responding to his quiet words.  
  
The tense silence lasted for several minutes before Trowa's voice echoed eerily in the quiet surrounding the pair.  
  
"You're in love with Duo, aren't you." Trowa's voice huskily whispered, more of a statement than a question.  
  
"What! No!" Wufei protested, much too quickly for Trowa's liking.  
  
"That's the only reason I have for your recent behavior," came the soft voice again.  
  
"Why would I want to be in love with an idiot like Maxwell!?" Wufei huffed indignantly.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you tell me." Trowa said with a slight mocking tone to his words.  
  
"I. . .what. . ." Wufei stuttered, suddenly very uncomfortable with the line the questioning was going towards. "Look, I am not in love with Maxwell," he hissed.  
  
"So what's wrong with you then?"  
  
"It is my business and none of yours. Why don't you go back to your blonde- headed boyfriend and leave me alone!" Wufei retaliated, tension and anger in every line of his body.  
  
"That's it isn't it." Trowa murmured softly, a note of wonder in his voice. "You're jealous because everyone has someone, except you."  
  
"What! Barton if you don't leave me alone this instant you will regret not doing so!" yelled Wufei as he jumped down off of Shenlong and stood glaring hotly up at the taller pilot.  
  
Trowa looked down into Wufei's fiery eyes and nodded gently. He turned away from the angry pilot and left him to brood on his own. He walked in silence back to the house and into the living room, where he sat down on the couch and quietly stared at the wall. Quatre found him there some time later, yawning as he entered the room rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
"Trowa?" he said softly as he walked into the room. "Aren't you coming to bed, its after two in the morning?"  
  
"Humm, what time did you say it was?" Trowa started as he looked up at his rumpled love.  
  
"A little after two o'clock." Quatre answered as he slid down onto the couch next to him and curled up contentedly against his chest. Trowa's arms automatically came up to cradle him, one hand lightly brushing up and down his back. "Why didn't you come to bed?"  
  
"I was thinking." Trowa replied, closing his eyes as he leaned back with Quatre in his arms.  
  
"About what?" Quatre asked, snuggling closer into Trowa's warm chest.  
  
"Wufei," he answered softly.  
  
Quatre leaned back looking confusedly up into Trowa's green eyes. "What about Wufei? Does this have to do with what's bothering him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what's wrong? Is it what you thought it was?" questioned Quatre.  
  
"I am still not totally sure of the problem, but I think that Wufei is lonely," he replied, looking down at Quatre. He saw the faint glow begin in his eyes that indicated that Quatre was planning something. "Now before you spin your wheels up over this, listen to me."  
  
Quatre started and then blushed lightly at Trowa's insightful words. Sometimes he could read him better than anyone else.  
  
"Wufei needs to deal with this on his own. He knows that we are here for him and can seek our help when he really needs it. Leave this to him, love."  
  
"But." Quatre started but was silenced by a finger placed over his lips.  
  
"I know, but we have to leave him alone." Trowa said gently before removing his hand. He stood up, Quatre easily cradled in his arms, ignoring the squeak that issued from him. "Now didn't you say something about bed."  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
A/N: Is Wufei jealous of the other pilot's relationships or is there something more behind it. Stay tuned to find out more. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing only the story below.  
  
Sequel to You Make Me Feel So.(storyid=1344525)  
  
Beautiful Force  
  
~*~ Chapter 13 ~*~  
  
"Eww, Heero I really need a shower," complained the reclining form on the bed, twisting his braid between his fingers. Heero was currently sitting at the desk typing industrially away on his laptop.  
  
"Hn, so take one," he grunted in response, not turning away from the screen.  
  
"But Heero, I can't wash my hair with these cracked ribs." Duo whined as he looked over at the pilot who was steadily ignoring him.  
  
Duo huffed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Heero had been attentive of his needs for the first few days that he was unable to do much for himself, however after the first week he reverted back to his annoying self, currently hunched over his laptop ignoring him completely. He wondered where the man who said he loved him had gone.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it myself. But if I end up hurt worse it's your own fault." Duo grumped loudly as he uncrossed his arms and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He carefully threaded his way across the room and pulled clean clothes from the dresser before leaving the room, slamming the door loudly behind him. He winced slightly at the vibrations that caused his side to ache, still he quite happy by the scene he had just created. Ignoring the slight ache in his side, he happily strode down the hall whistling jauntily.  
  
"And where are you off to now?" came a disgruntled voice from the open doorway of one of the bedrooms.  
  
Duo jumped slightly and turned towards the voice. He grinned at the other pilot leaning in the door to his bedroom, looking faintly annoyed at having been woken up.  
  
"Hey Wu-man, I'm off to take a shower. Really need to get this mop of mine washed," he chirped happily.  
  
Wufei arched one dark eyebrow at him as he haughtily replied, "How many times to I have to tell you Maxwell, it's Wufei. Not Wu-anything."  
  
"Aww, you're no fun," he said, blowing a short raspberry at him as he turned to prance off down the hall. He was brought up short by a sharp tug on his braid. "Hey," he yelped turning to look at Wufei, who had his hand wrapped around the end of his long braid. "Mind not tugging on that, it's kinda attached to me."  
  
"How are you planning on washing this monstrosity with your cracked ribs?" Wufei said, his eyes flashing slightly.  
  
"Don't know until I try." Duo said with a large grin, as he pulled his braid out of Wufei's hand. "Have to do it sometime and Mister Perfect Soldier is too busy on his laptop to help me."  
  
"What about Quatre? He would help you," he replied.  
  
"Well, unfortunately he and Trowa are currently engaged in other activities." Duo said, with a mischievous grin and waggling eyebrows.  
  
Wufei paused for a small moment as the words processed before an embarrassed flush began to spread across his face. Duo watched with a wicked grin gracing his face, as he opened his mouth to start teasing Wufei again. But before he could do that, Wufei slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Don't even think it." Wufei growled before removing his hand. "I suppose that I'll have to help you."  
  
"Why Wuffers would you ever want to do that?" Duo asked, a slightly skeptical tone to his voice.  
  
"Can it Duo, you don't need to end up hurting yourself in the long run and no one else is available," he replied, reaching out and taking one of Duo's arms in his hand and pulling him down the hallway. "Just behave yourself," he said, muttering about the injustice of it all as he walked.  
  
Duo looked startled as Wufei manhandled him down the hallway and into the bathroom. He stood staring at his back after he was released as he bent down over the tub to start the water.  
  
"Uhm, it probably would be easier if I took a shower instead of a bath." Duo said softly, confused by the sudden change in Wufei's attitude.  
  
"Fine, now strip." Wufei said gruffly. Duo looked with surprise at Wufei as he adjusted the water temperature and turned on the shower. Duo continued to watch stunned as Wufei pulled three towels from the linen closet along with Duo's usual shampoo and conditioner.  
  
"Well don't you want to wash your hair or are you going to stand there gaping like a landed fish." Wufei said as he turned to look at the still clothed pilot.  
  
Duo started out of his daze, watching as Wufei pulled off his shirt and pants, standing only in his boxers next to the shower.  
  
"Well hurry up, I haven't all day Maxwell." Wufei growled as he reached over and started tugging on Duo's shirt. Duo backed away quickly holding up one hand in front of himself.  
  
"Okay okay, don't get you knickers in a twist," he said, trying to cover up his confusion about the moment. Never in his wildest dreams would he have expected Wufei to help him with such an intimate moment. Quatre yes, Trowa maybe, Heero he wasn't so sure about right now, but Wufei never. He quickly shucked his clothes and hastily unbraided his hair before he stepped into the shower, enjoying the warmth of the water pouring over his form.  
  
He was vaguely aware of Wufei moving around behind him as he ducked under the showerhead to wet down the mass of hair hanging down to the back of his knees. Once he was sure that it was thoroughly dampened, he stepped back trying to ignore the flutters in his stomach as Wufei began to work the shampoo through his long tresses. It had been a very long time since anyone else, other than himself, had cared for his hair. Normally he didn't let anyone mess with it and very few had even seen it down. None of the other pilots had even seen it down, except Quatre.  
  
Wufei silently poured a generous amount of shampoo into his cupped palms and began working through the chestnut tresses in front of him. He could tell the Duo was tense by the stiffness of his shoulders and he was determined to finish quickly. He was, however, distracted by the feel of the hair between his hands, the silky lengths gliding easily between his fingers. Shaking his head, he tried to ignore the random thoughts that poured through his mind and focused on helping his friend.  
  
"Rinse off," he said gruffly, his voice tight between clenched teeth. He watched as Duo stepped under the spray of water, suds washing away with the force of the water.  
  
Duo shook his head, reaching up to brush the wet bangs from his eyes as he stepped back from the stream of water. He suddenly just wanted this done and over with so that he could get out of here. He was uncomfortably aware that Wufei was only inches behind in nothing more than a pair of soggy boxers. As he felt him start to work the conditioner through his hair, Duo reached out and snagged the soap. He lathered up quickly as Wufei finished with the conditioner.  
  
"How long does this need to stay in?" Wufei asked quietly, breaking the silence that hung between them.  
  
"Ah, a few minutes. I can finish from here 'Fei if you want to leave." Duo said, stumbling over a couple of the words, his normal impish attitude suddenly shredded.  
  
"No, I'll help you dry it and then you'll be finished. I will wait for you out here." Wufei said as he stepped quickly out of the shower, closing the curtain behind him. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was just helping a friend, nothing to be embarrassed about.  
  
Quickly he rubbed the towel over his body to remove the excess moisture before he looked over his shoulder. Seeing that Duo was still behind the curtain, he quickly removed his soaked boxers and wrapped the towel around his hips. Hearing a rustle and the sound of the water being shut off, he turned to see Duo peeking out from behind the curtain.  
  
"Could ya toss me a towel, Wu-bear?" Duo asked cheekily, his earlier impish attitude returning with full force.  
  
"Maxwell, how many times do I have to tell you, its Wufei," he replied as he chunked one of the two towels at Duo, watching him giggle as it smacked him in the face.  
  
"Aww, Wu you are no fun," chortled Duo as he quickly rung out the excess moisture from his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist. Pulling back the curtain, he carefully stepped out of the tub and onto the bathmat. Reaching out he took the other towel from Wufei and proceeded to dry his hair, ignoring the twinges in his side.  
  
Wufei saw that Duo was in pain from trying to dry his hair so he moved behind him and took the towel from his hands. Starting at the bottom of the very long hair he began to fluff it dry, rubbing it lightly between his cloth-covered hands.  
  
Duo stood still and didn't move a muscle as Wufei continued to fuss with his hair. As much as he was grateful for the assistance from the other pilot, he was beginning to get even more nervous about the situation. After Wufei had stepped out the enclosed shower, he had managed to regain his equilibrium somewhat, but that all was stripped away as Wufei started drying his hair.  
  
"Ah, Wu-man," Duo started softly, feeling the other pilot stop moving as he spoke, "I can get it from here. Thanks for your help."  
  
"You're sure?" Wufei asked, looking at the back of Duo's head, since the other pilot hadn't turned around.  
  
"Yeah, thanks man." Duo said heartily, his natural mask of humor falling quickly into place as he turned to flash a large grin at him. "I just get dressed and finish back in my room."  
  
Wufei looked at him silently and then nodded, before picking up his clothes and quickly leaving the room without looking behind him. If he had though, he would have been startled to see Duo slumped down on the floor, his arms wrapped tightly about his chest.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
A/N: Wufei is sure helpful today and Duo seems to be having a little bit of trouble, what could it be? Stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading.  
  
~DBZ Vegeta 


	14. Chapter 14

**Fic title: **Beautiful Force  
**Penname: **DBZVegeta  
**Summary: **Duo's worried that Heero hasn't returned from his mission and wonders if he is to blame.  
**Pairing: **Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, Wufei?  
**Rating: **R  
**# of Chapters: **14?  
**Category: **Romance/Angst  
**Sequel To: **You Make Me Feel So…  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing nor the characters contained within. © Copyright Statement - While I do not own the characters that are copyrighted by other authors, I do own the copyright to the original story line contained within and any characters of my own creation. If you have any questions, or wish to utilize my story line or characters, please contact me.

**Beautiful Force**

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

Heero looked up from him computer screen as Duo slammed the door to their room open and scurried inside shutting it behind him with a sharp thud. Heero's eyebrows rose as he took in Duo's disheveled, still wet, panting form huddled almost pathetically against the door.

"What's wrong, Quatre use the wrong shampoo?" he quipped sarcastically, though inside he was concerned with Duo's actions. He still, even though he had confessed his feelings, could not verbalize them adequately.

"Huh. . .what?" Duo looked startled as his head shot up and his confused eyes met his. "Oh, Quatre didn't help, Wufei did," he said distractedly as he pushed him up off of the door and crossed the room towards his bed. Heero watched him, a frown creasing his normally expressionless face, as Duo stripped off his towel and slid a pair of black boxer shorts on before picking the towel up to rub briskly at his dripping hair humming tunelessly to himself, his shoulders stiff and tense.

Heero studied the other man carefully, sure that something was wrong but unable to figure out what it was. Sighing softly, he turned back to his computer closing down the program he was working on before shutting the system down. Standing, he quietly crossed the room, stopping behind Duo. Reaching out, he took the towel from him, ignoring the startled squeak that came from him and pushed him down onto the edge of the bed. Sitting down behind Duo, he picked up a long bunch of the chestnut hair, drying it carefully between his towel clad hands.

Silently Duo sat as Heero rubbed the moisture from his hair, waiting for the inescapable questions he knew were poised on his lips. He was startled however, when Heero dropped the towel to the floor and began brushing his hair with the brush he had left on the bed. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the gentle strokes, his body slowly relaxing. He was almost asleep by the time Heero had finished brushing his hair and had slowly plaited it into its customary braid.

"Duo," Heero said softly, his hands coming up to rest upon Duo's shoulders. He could feel him start and the sudden tension that was humming through his body. "Come on, under the covers." He chose to ignore the tension that thrummed through his partners' body as he pulled the covers back and helped the other pilot into the bed.

Duo immediately snuggled down into the sheets, grateful for Heeros' understanding that he didn't want to talk at that moment. He curled himself up around Heero's pillow, inhaling deeply of the scent that clung to the material. "Night," he said sleepily as he let the tension and weariness of the day catch up with him and send him into a deep slumber.

Heero sat back, leaning against the headboard and watched the sleeping figure next to him. He reached down and trailed his fingers softly through Duo's bangs, smiling as Duo rolled over and snuggled against him, one hand curling around his thigh. Duo slept the remainder of the afternoon away as Heero dozed against the headboard.

That was how Trowa found them later that evening, when he tapped lightly at the door before peering into the room.

"Heero, Quatre said to come down for dinner." Trowa whispered softly as he spied the sleeping pilot.

"We'll be down in a bit," Heero replied equally as softly, his hand moving to stroke lightly up and down Duo's back.

Trowa slipped into the room quietly, and over to the bed looking down thoughtfully at Duo. "How is he doing?"

"He's doing fine and can answer for himself," grouched a reply from Duo, from where he was buried against Heero.

"Good evening Duo." Trowa replied, straightening up and looking faintly amused. "Quatre has dinner prepared and said that it's your favorite."

"Mmm, spaghetti. Be there in a few," Duo replied, rolling over onto his back and stretching lithely, ignoring the twinges in his chest. He rolled up into a sitting position, curling his arms about his legs before peering inquisitively up at Trowa.

"Good." Trowa said, a faint smile flittering over his face before it disappeared. He turned to look at Heero, his eyes conveying a short message before he turned around and disappeared out the door.

Heero slid off the bed, stretching the tight muscles in his back. "Come on baka, let's get going."

"Coming, and I am not a baka." Duo said as he eased off the bed and snagged a pair of comfortable sweat pants and tee-shirt.

Heero watched as Duo skipped from the room, his normally cheerful mode back in full force after his nap. Following, he quietly walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Quatre was busily fending off Duo with a sauce covered spoon. Trowa was leaned back against the wall as he walked into the room. Heero turned towards him, but Trowa shook his head before pushing off the wall and walked over to the table taking a seat.

Duo finally gave up sneaking a quick taste and bounced back across the room to drop into the chair next to Trowa. He looked up and grinned merrily as Heero slid in next to him, before scanning the room.

"Hey Quat, where's Wu?" Duo said as he reached out and snagged a breadstick from the basket Quatre was placing on the table, narrowly avoiding the slap aimed at his hand.

"He received a call this afternoon and left to meet with one of his informants." Quatre said, as he moved to carry to the pan of noodles and sauce to the table. Heero's eyebrows arched upwards as he watched Quatre dish out the plates. He could see the tension that was present at the corners of Quatre's eyes and mouth, before he was distracted by Duo.

"Mmm, awesome as always Q-man," Duo hummed, slurping his noodles noisily, a bit of sauce stuck to his chin. "So, what was the call about?"

Heero caught the quick glance that passed between Quatre and Trowa before Quatre replied.

"OZ is building a new weapons plant and Wufei's informant had some information that the doctors want." Quatre looked slightly unhappy about this. "He should be back in the morning."

"Cool." Duo chirped, not catching the look that passed between the trio. Looking up at Heero, "Can we watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure, why don't you go pick one out and we will get this cleaned up." Heero said.

"Yes Duo, pick out one that we all can watch. We'll meet you as soon as the kitchen is clean." Quatre said, picking up plates and placing them in the sink.

Duo popped up out of the chair and bounced happily out of the room, but before Heero could question Trowa and Quatre, Duo's head poked back around the doorframe.

"Don't forget to bring popcorn," he exclaimed.

"You just ate…Oh all right," Quatre said, looking at the forlorn expression that whiffed across Duo's face. "Go on," he said waving off the other pilot.

When they were finally alone and heard Duo rummaging around in the living room, Heero turned back to Trowa and Quatre.

"So what's Wufei really after?" he said, frowning as the pair exchanged concerned glances.

"He's off meeting with a couple of his private contacts. They said that they had information about the doctors and whatever they have planned about Duo." Quatre said sadly, leaning back against the countertop. Trowa stood and crossed the room to pull Quatre into his arms, the distress the he was feeling clearly radiating through the air.

"Why would they want to hurt Duo? I don't understand it," Trowa murmured softly into Quatre's hair. He felt Quatre's arms come up and circle his waist, gripping tightly into the fabric of his shirt.

"When I find out…" Heero's voice, filled with cold anger, trailed off. The meaning of his words clear to the other pilots.

"Hey! What's takin' you guys so long?" yelled a voice from the other room.

* * *

A/N: A long, long time since the last update. Sorry, but other events have precluded me from updating this story. I will finish it, eventually. Thanks for reading.

DBZ Vegeta


	15. Chapter 15

**Fic title: **Beautiful Force  
**Penname: **DBZVegeta  
**Summary: **Duo's worried that Heero hasn't returned from his mission and wonders if he is to blame.  
**Pairing: **Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, Wufei?  
**Rating: **R  
**# of Chapters: **15/??  
**Word Count: **717  
**Category: **Romance/Angst  
**Sequel To: **You Make Me Feel So…  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing nor the characters contained within

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

"Is that all you've got?" Wufei said, his black eyes flashing with his irritation.

"Come now Dragon, surely you haven't underestimated me," the dark-haired man seated behind the large oak desk said as he steepled his fingers and rested his chin upon them.

"Then spill, I don't have all night!"

"So impatient, my Dragon."

"Stop calling me Dragon! I am not your dragon or anything else," Wufei growled, his skin taking on a dusky appearance as the heat of his anger filled him.

"And what are you going to give me for this information?" purred the other man.

"Nothing!" A scowl firmly in place, Wufei stood up intent on leaving.

The dark-haired man stared back, a slight grin creasing his face. He dropped his hands from beneath his chin, reaching one into the right hand desk drawer to draw out a pair of data disks. Flashing them to the irritated pilot, he dropped them on the desk and pushed them towards him. Wufei reached out to snatch the disks, but his hand was caught in the other's tight grip. He looked up, annoyance tightening his expression.

"I'll let you owe me on this one, however I will expect payment in the near future."

Wufei stared down into the blue eyes, nodding sharply before drawing his hand back, the disks disappearing into a pocket. He turned and without looking back silently slipped out of the lush room.

Treize Khusrenada smiled softly as the door shut behind the fascinating man, looking forward to the time when he could collect on the debt now owed him by the dark-haired warrior.

* * *

"The doctors wanted Duo out of the way because of this!" exclaimed Quatre as Wufei showed he and Trowa the printouts from the data that he had received.

"Yes, its seems that they know what is going on within our group and feel that Duo is a liability because of his relationship with Heero. They feel that Duo will continue to distract him and cause the "Perfect Soldier" to loose his focus." Wufei growled as he paced back and forth in front of the living room fireplace. "What I can't understand is how they know about this information. None of us would have broadcast this to them."

"The only way they could have known is if they have bugged this or our last location," Trowa responded softly. Both Quatre and Wufei looked at him with amazement, suddenly aware that it was a highly possible suggestion.

"That means we need to find the bugs or an alternate location," whispered Quatre, looking around the room suspiciously as if the devices would suddenly pop out of the woodwork.

"It also means that we cannot tell Heero, nor Duo about this," Wufei said softly, "You know what would happen if Heero found out, not to mention that Duo would pull one of his disappearing acts thinking that he was being noble again."

The three remained silent for several long minutes, the statement ringing with the truth of the situation. Each understood the ramifications of both the bugs and should the news reach the intended parties.

Quatre looked up and caught both Wufei and Trowa's eyes, gesturing for them to head outside, the one place that would be nearly impossible to monitor. As they moved through the surrounding brush and trees, they all kept watch for any suspicious activity. When he felt they were far enough away from the safehouse, Quatre stopped and turned towards the other two pilots.

"I may have an idea on a secured location that we can all go to, however we are going to need to check all of the equipment, including our Gundams to see if there are any tracking or monitoring devices. And somehow we need to get a hold of Heero and Duo's laptops. I would guess that they are the ones that will most likely be monitored more than us." Quatre said, his eyes filled with determination to protect hi friends.

"We could check our equipment and laptops first, and if we find anything out of the ordinary then bring it to Heero's attention. You know how paranoid he is about his laptop." Wufei commented.

"That should work. I think for now we need to start with the investigation and try to do it quietly."

-TBC-


End file.
